1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related with an optical pickup apparatus used for an optical disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, which can reproduce different types of optical disks by selectively moving two types of optical pickups on one or two moving paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen in Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. Hei-1-78323, there is a compatible player which can selectively reproduce two types of record media. This compatible player is intended to selectively reproduce an optical disk and a needle type disk. The optical pickup and the needle type pickup corresponding respectively to these two types of disks are fixed and held at free edges of U-shaped brackets, respectively. In a case of reproducing the optical disk, the optical disk is scanned by removing the U-shaped bracket from a turn table, rotating it by 180 degrees around a horizontal axis and moving the optical pickup upward so as to scan the optical disk. In a case of reproducing the needle type disk, the needle type disk is scanned by again removing the U-shaped bracket from the turn table, rotating it by 180 degrees around the horizontal axis and moving the needle type pickup upward so as to scan the needle type disk.
Further, as can be seen in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. Hei 2 66731, there is a disk reproducing apparatus which can reproduce both surfaces of a disk by moving a single optical pickup on two moving paths.
However, the reproducing apparatus in accordance with the Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. Hei-1-783233 is intended to reproduce a CD and a record, and the reproducing apparatus in accordance with the Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. Hei-2-66731 is intended to reproduce one type of a disk. Thus, they cannot reproduce different types os optical disks.